


Who do you call [when you need some help]?

by Blitz_Unite



Series: Winchesters + Harpers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Caring Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester-centric, Season/Series 03, its vague fluff, kind of, theres not really a plot sort of plot, this is actually fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz_Unite/pseuds/Blitz_Unite
Summary: This was the first time since coming back from the dead that Sam had actually felt alive.---Another short fic about Sam and Wyatt. Can be read as standalone but things would be a lot clearer if you read the first part.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Winchester Family, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Winchesters + Harpers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675489
Kudos: 6





	Who do you call [when you need some help]?

**Author's Note:**

> Previously I said Wyatt in my mind is played by Hartley Sawyer, well chuck that, it's Armie Hammer now.

Set towards the beginning of season 3

\---

“How could you be so stupid?” Wyatt’s tone was bordering on angry, held back by sadness. “Dea-”

“I had to,” the older Winchester brother gritted his teeth, tears close to breaking through like they did when he told Bobby too. “I couldn’t let him die, _I couldn’t_ ,” and that was that, there was no explaining left for him to do. He couldn’t elaborate more because it was a simple could or couldn’t. He knew Sam understood deep down, despite his denial. 

“You _had to_ sell your soul?” Wyatt asked incredulously, voice crackling through the phone. Dean knew Wyatt knew why he’d done it too. 

“Just,” Dean took a deep breath but before he could say anything, the other was speaking again. 

“Yeah, I’m coming, no way I’m not gonna check up that kid,” and the grimace was almost audible. Dean nodded even though he knew the other’s couldn’t see him, there was an unspoken goodbye and the phone call cut off. Like always, Wyatt must already be speeding on his dinged up car to come meet them.

***

“Hey Samsonite,” 

Sam’s head snapped up, and a rush of feelings swept through him. Namely, a sharp pain in his back as he moved too quickly. He breathed deeply, clenching his fists to try and restrain himself. Wyatt Harper stood in all his glory, right there, right here, right now, small smile resting upon his pale face. 

“Thought you’d be more excited,” Wyatt joked, except a tinge of bitterness was written between the lines. 

And that was that. Sam had never been one to not show his affection when he had it in him, so he pushed his feet forward and before he’d even reached the other. Wyatt was the one wrapping his arms around him. It was a little embarrassing, how tight, how long they held each other. But after what he’d gone through, Sam wouldn’t care even if Dean may be making a teasing remark or Bobby coughing. Either way, they weren’t there, so the hug lasted even longer. 

Finally, Wyatt pulled away, grasping Sam’s shoulders and scanning him up and down. Despite the fact that he knew the other was checking for obvious injuries, Sam blushed, because it was Wyatt. It was simple. 

“I- uh-,” _curse himself_. “You came earlier,”

Wyatt smiles, blue eyes sparkling with both intensity and what Sam hoped was fondness. “You’re looking pretty good for a guy who just died,” The younger Winchester flinched. “Too soon?”

“It’s been like three days, Wy,” Sam said, but still a smile wound up on his lips. Which wasn’t fair, because it wasn’t fair for him to love the presence of Wyatt like this. Wasn’t fair because their past together didn’t exactly go well whenever Sam ended up smiling like this. _Was_ fair because Sam had just gotten back from the dead, and from the revelation about Dean, he deserved to enjoy this. At least for a little while. 

“I missed you,” and Sam hated Wyatt there for a hot minute, because the slightly taller man had said it so earnestly yet so easily. The emotionally constipated Winchesters probably would’ve mulled it over forever at worst, and a week at best. 

“Me too,” he muttered, a bit gruffly, and he had the sudden urge to laugh because _wow he’d taken more after Dean than he’d thought._

“Yeah, you sure look it,” Wyatt tilted his head. “I got a hunt, a small one, wanna tag along?” a small pause. “Dean said it’d be alright,” Then Sam actually laughed, without voicing his dialogue, he met Wyatt’s eyes who gave a miniscule pout. Which was still a _pout_. “You can’t blame me! If I did any of this without telling him first, I would be signing my permanent banishment of contact with you.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely not scared of him,” the younger Winchester grinned. 

“It’s not fear, it’s self preservation,” Wyatt crossed his arms, then untangled them and grabbed Sam’s arm. _Goddamnit this wasn’t supposed to happen_ , Sam thought as imaginary sparks erupted from the touch. It never ended well, it just wasn’t in his luck.

***

Bobby knew his boys. They were John’s boys, but they were also his boys. And he knew Harper’s boy well enough too. Well enough to not be able to ignore Sam and Wyatt. From earlier memories, he could recall them always clicking. Harper would drift towards Sam more than to Dean, not that the older Winchester boy ever minded, he was far too focused on Sammy and the pretty waiters at diners. 

It had been a tough week, for all of them, for the world too. He didn’t think he’d seen Sam laugh this way in a while. Dean noticed too, though Bobby supposed this reason was precisely the reason Wyatt had been _called_ instead of calling. 

“Come on, you weirdo, there’s only so much research you can do,” Wyatt cocked his gun filled with bullets made of rock salt. 

“I agree with the big man, we just gotta knock this ghost out now,” Dean clapped Sam on the back, who looked at Bobby and mouthed ‘help’ accompanied by an exasperated smile. “No use waiting to know what his favourite tv show is, Sammy.”

“Actually, you never know, his object may be some DVD of his fav show,”

“Nobody uses DVDs anymore,” Sam snorted. 

“Enough daddling, it’s almost night,” Bobby leaned against the door of his own home. “You boys better be getting out there now,” 

“Bobby, we're a couple years from thirty, none of us are boys anymore,” Dean smiled. “Except Sammy of course, no man looks like that much of a puppy,” this was followed by a ‘hey!” and a couch pillow thrown in the direction of the older brother. Normalcy was settling in more now, though of course, with the amount of time Sam spent researching on crossroad demons, this would be short lived. 

Still, Bobby allowed an optimistic thought to cross his mind. At least it was actually happening. The three started leaving, and he briefly contemplated if he should go along with them and try to prevent the inevitable stupid decisions they would make at some point during the hunt. But as he saw Wyatt and Sam bump shoulders and give each other bashful smiles like middle schoolers. He was sure he couldn’t stomach whatever diabetic moments they were about to throw Dean’s way. Again, reluctantly, he let a small smile grace his face when Sam and Wyatt stood a tad too close to each other as they walked towards the Impala. 

***

The rumble of the Impala brought Wyatt back, to when times were happier and Sam smiled much more and Dean still had an ounce of child in him. It was weird, because it was like the memory had never escaped his mind in the first place. 

Sixteen year old Sam, 20 years old Dean and Wyatt. Back then, all feelings had been brotherly, Wyatt could snort just thinking about it. They’d been hunting a werewolf, a tough one to crack. John Winchester and Ben Harper had made the boys do the research, and the research only. But they’d had the stupid idea of staking out the werewolf themselves to get more information in Wyatt’s case, and to gun that bastard down in Dean’s. It wasn’t unusual because of that, it was unusual because the only teenager in the car was vehemently against the idea, which was unusual because Sam usually didn’t care if they went against his dad’s wishes. 

_“We could get hurt!” the teen hissed._

_“Calm down, we have our guns, silver bullets, we’ll be fine,” Dean assured him, hands steady on the Impala’s wheel. “The only way we could get hurt is if dad finds out we went and we didn’t get rid of that creature,”_

_“We’re only going to gather more information,” Wyatt frowned, though it wasn’t as if he’d not expected this._

_“We already have what we need,”_

_“Dean,” Sam said._

_“Maybe we should turn back,” Wyatt suggested, because only now was he starting to feel the weight of it on him. He was safe, always safe, this wasn’t safe, not only for him but for the Winchesters too. Before Dean could speak, he opened his mouth again. “We have evidence it can be more than one, we’re not equipped for that, not enough bullets,”_

_“Exactly!” Sam swerved his head to fix his gaze on his older brother, because it didn’t matter their age, Wyatt always sat in the back. But then Sam turned to meet Harper’s eyes and_ woah _even though this had happened so many times, Wyatt was always taken aback to actually be noticed. Especially when Sam and Dean were together. But here he was, in the backseat of the Impala, with Sam’s attention and floppy hair both facing his way. “Come on, Wyatt, I know you have some actual sense, even though there’s not much of it,”_

_It would be inaccurate to say that the small upturn of the corner’s of Sam’s lips didn’t make Wyatt smile too._

_“Stop being wusses! We got this,” Dean groaned._

_“No really, we should tell John and dad so they come as backup,” Wyatt said, before he could regret it Sam shot him a grateful smile. Then the smile turned sour again as he realized this was only a step up from what they were initially planning to do._

_“Bold of you to assume they won’t get mad at us,”_

_“Better safe than sorry,” Sam shrugged, he nudged Dean. Wyatt nodded, because being ‘safe’ was his entire life mantra._

“Your hair’s longer,” present day Wyatt noted. 

“Any longer and I’d have to say I have a sister instead,” Dean joked. Sam rolled his eyes but apparently from Dean’s face, that was the right reaction. The younger Winchester twisted in his seat to look at Wyatt, and again, his breath caught in his throat. 

“So this is a ghost or?”

“I did say it’s an easy hunt,” Wyatt smiled. 

***

_Sam shifted uneasily as he waited outside while Wyatt and Dean checked up on the werewolf inside. He’d already shot a text to his dad, vaguely informing him just in case something were to happen then he’d put away his phone before John could text back._

_His grip tightened on his gun as the sounds of the night loudened, a flicker of frustration burning up inside him. He always had to be a lookout, just because he didn’t like hunting didn’t mean he wanted to be useless. A thump resounded from inside the house and he flinched, straightening immediately. Then a yell,_ Dean _. His feet were moving before the yell was even over. More thumps. Faster. Another yell, a female. Faster._

_He burst inside to find the living room resembling more of a tornado. There were claw_ marks _on the sides of the walls. Sofas were upturned and broken lamps lay on the floor. A woman in the middle of it all, who looked like she’d been stopped halfway through her transformation. She was howling so much, Wyatt and Dean didn’t even notice Sam come him, and if any of their fathers were here they would sure get an earful for not being aware of their surroundings. Then, swallowing his gagging, Sam noticed a bloodied man lying off in the corner, a lump, really. He had an injury the size of his school history books in his stomach and the younger Winchester couldn’t bring himself to focus on it long enough to actually infer what it was._

_“Sammy?” Dean was the one who’d noticed him. The brief attention shift allowed the female to pounce on his brother and Sam screamed. Then out of the corner of his eye, the lump had moved too._

_Forcing his eyes open instead of shutting them tightly, he used his shaking fingers to pull the trigger._

***

“YOU SAID IT’S BE EASY, HARPER!” Dean yelled as they ran through the woods. 

“I THOUGHT IT WAS!” Wyatt’s voice responded from a bit far away. They’d thought splitting up would confuse the zombie. Yes. _Zombie_. Not a ghost. A zombie. 

This is why Sam should have researched the case beforehand.

Never had he been more thankful for paying attention to his eating habits because yes the celery from earlier in the day was giving him that extra burst of energy, thank you very much Dean. They were leading the zombie to the graveyard, which had been the original plan (well original after finding out it wasn’t a ghost), but the zombie was far faster than they had assumed. So to not get hurt, they’d split up. 

“You doing okay?” Dean questioned, each word punctuated by a sharp exhale. 

“I’m fine,” Sam panted as he ran, almost there. Wyatt was already at the grave, which was already opened from when the apparent ghost/zombie had crawled out. The monster was closing in, crackling thumps increasing in both noise and speed. 

Yet, this was the first time since coming back from the dead that Sam had actually felt alive. 

***

_“You okay, Samsonite?” Wyatt knelt by the teenager, resting a hand on the younger’s shoulders. The two werewolves now both, curled around each other, the female surrounding the male. John and Ben would be reaching soon, trying to clean the mess they’d made, but still it felt like an accomplishment._

_“I’m fine,”_

_Because the Winchesters never lied about their feelings._

_“You know it’s okay to not be okay,” Wyatt hummed, he could see Dean talking on the phone in his peripheral vision. The way he was speaking, he was definitely getting reprimanded, but Wyatt couldn’t miss the glint of pride and security in his eyes either._

_“I’ve been doing this since I was a kid, makes no sense to not be okay,” Sam said, crossing his arms._

_“Yeah, people’ve been in prison for years, you don’t see them saying they’re perfectly fine,”_

_“Are you saying hunting is like jail?”_

_“Not for me, but are you denying it for you?” Wyatt raised an eyebrow, Sam practically blushed and ducked his head. Eyes scanning the floor for something invisible._

_“I’ve got a long sentence,”_

_“Good thing you have amazing company, then,”_

***

“You okay, Samsonite?”

“Maybe you should be asking Dean that,” Sam gestured towards his older brother, who was drinking beer sitting on the hood of the Impala, he hadn’t even cleaned up the dirt and blood on him. 

“He’s just cooling off,” 

They were standing close to each other, and Sam pretended he didn’t yelp when Wyatt grabbed his hand. He wanted to stay like this forever, and it pained him. In a better world, Dean would be alright and he wouldn’t need saving, Wyatt would be by Sam’s side and they would still be holding hands. 

Sam hated himself for wanting to kiss Wyatt while he still had to save his brother, save people from more monsters, save himself. He hated himself for this, but he could never hate who he wanted to kiss. 

Maybe Wyatt saw through that, maybe that’s why he was the one who initiated contact and pressed their lips together. 

***

Dean wanted that moment to last forever too, looking back on it a month later. Sam had been so happy, for a small moment, his own imminent death wasn’t hanging over their heads. He liked seeing his little brother so carefree, it had been a long time since that had happened. 

But Sam wouldn’t stray off his course to save Dean, but that wouldn’t make Dean regret his decision. Wyatt… His and Sam’s souls were too interconnected, platonically or romantically, they had made themselves a part of each other. Dean groaned, when had his mind started having chick flick moments all by himself? Yes, Wyatt and Sam had something special. Yes, Dean was a tad jealous. Yes, that jealousy never lasted when he saw the smile on his younger brother’s face. Yes, their story wasn’t over yet, not for a long time. 

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any prompts, feel free to comment them!


End file.
